<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Kind Of Heaven by TinyBallOfMess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900859">Some Kind Of Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBallOfMess/pseuds/TinyBallOfMess'>TinyBallOfMess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>teen wolf - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And again I don’t do sad, Angst, DONE!, Happy Ending, Kinda, M/M, Romance, Smut, a lot of it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>فارسی</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBallOfMess/pseuds/TinyBallOfMess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>اگه اون پسر شبیه یه ببر مشکی بود لیام در برابرش شبیه خرگوشی بود که همزمان توی چند تا قوطی رنگ فرو رفته و بدون اینکه بشورنش گذاشتن خشک بشه.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some Kind Of Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>خب :) فعلا قرار نیست کسی بخونش ولی... همین دیگه</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>خب... نیم قسمت اول<br/>صرفا نوشتمش تا دستم راه بیفته و بتونم بفهمم دقیقا چه شخصیتی قراره به لیام به بدم<br/>و یه مشکل؟<br/>نمیدونم تئو یا تیو یا ثیو؟ کدوم بهتره و قشنگ تر توی زبون میچرخه؟ فعلا با تئو پیش میرم ولی شاید عوضش کردم...<br/>و اونی که واسم کامنت گذاشتی<br/>اشتباهی کل چپر رو دلیت کردم ببخشید :) <br/>اگه اینو میخونی بیا باهم دوست شییییییییم</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="s15">
  <span class="s14">با نوک اتدش یه خط صاف روی دفتر توی دستش کشید. </span>
</p><p class="s15">
  <span class="s14">ـ پس شد آخر همین هفته؟</span>
</p><p class="s15">
  <span class="s14">دفتر خودش نبود. یکی از هزاران جزوه ای بود که میسن لطف کرده و با تمام دقت واسش نوشته و انتظار داشت سالم پسش بگیره. ولی کی اهمیت میداد؟</span>
</p><p class="s15">
  <span class="s14">ـ مطمئی لیام هم میاد؟ آخرین باری که دیدم پاش رو از خونه به جز واسه مدرسه بیرون بذاره داشت آشغال ها رو میذاشت دم در.</span>
</p><p class="s15">
  <span class="s14">فشار دستش به اتد رو بیشتر کرد و خط پررنگ تری که میدونست به هیچ وجه کامل پاک نمیشه رو روی یکی از جمله های مهمی که میسن با رنگ قرمز نوشته بود کشید. </span>
</p><p class="s15">
  <span class="s14">ـ مجبوره بیاد. تا آخر عمرش نمی تونه بخاطر مرگ سگش ناراحت باشه.</span>
</p><p class="s15">
  <span class="s14">فشار بیشتر و.. نوک اتدش شکست. سعی کرد چند با تا دم و بازدم عمیق پشت سر هم خودش رو آروم کنه و بهتر از هرکس دیگه ای میدونست که فایده نداره. پس بیخیال شد، اتد رو توی جیب سویشرتش فرو کرد و دفتر رو محکم بست. «می دونید که خودم اینجام نه؟»</span>
</p><p class="s15">
  <span class="s14">میسن ابروهاش رو بالا انداخت، اونقدری بالا که زیر نقاب کلاه بیسبال مشکی رنگ روی سرش محو شدن. «خب؟»</span>
</p><p class="s15">
  <span class="s14">دفتر رو روی میز کنار سینی غذایی که بهش دست هم نزده بود انداخت. «خب؟» اخم روی صورتش که نمیدونست از کی اونجا جا خوش کرده غلیظ تر شد. «خب یعنی اینکه خوشحال میشم وقتی فاصلم باهاتون سی سانتی متره طوری حرف نزنین انگار وجود ندارم.»</span>
</p><p class="s15">
  <span class="s14">میسن دوتا دستش رو تا کنار سرش بالا برد. احتمالا آخرین چیزی که میخواست پا گذاشتن روی اعصاب دوستش بود. «باشه باشه، شلوغش نکن.» دست هاش رو اورد پایین و یکم به طرف لیام خم شد. «حالا از خودت میپرسم. هستی یا نه؟»</span>
</p><p class="s15">
  <span class="s14">نوبت لیام بود که ابروهاش رو بالا بندازه. قرار بود جایی باشه؟ میدونست سرش اونقدر گرم از بین بردن جزوه ی میسن بود که خیلی از حرفاشون رو نشنید. ولی فکر میکرد موضوع کلی رو گرفته باشه. زبونش رو روی لبش کشید. «کجا هستم؟»</span>
</p><p class="s15">
  <span class="s14">میسن فقط نگاهش کرد. و نگاهش واقعا، چیز خوبی منتقل نمیکرد. کوری دستش رو روی شونه ی میسن گذاشت و خودش رو جلو کشید. «قرار شد آخر هفته ماراتن بذاریم. من، میسن، نولان و هیدن. داشتیم بحث میکردیم ببینیم تو هم میای یا نه.»</span>
</p><p class="s15">
  <span class="s14">لیام یه سیب زمینی از توی سینی برداشت و گازش زد. «چرا از خودم نپرسیدین؟»</span>
</p><p class="s15">
  <span class="s14">میسن با چشمای گرد شده بهش زل زد. «همین الان ازت پرسیدم.»</span>
</p><p class="s15">
  <span class="s14">سرش رو به طرف باقی کسایی که پیششون نشسته بودن چرخوند. نگاهش رو روی نولان که تا گردن توی گوشیش فرو رفته بود فیکس کرد و صداشو بالا برد. «نپرسیدم؟» بدون اینکه منتظر جواب باشه نگاهش رو به طرف هیدن که داشت تمام تلاشش رو میکرد تا نخنده چرخوند و دوباره پرسید. «نپرسیدم؟»</span>
</p><p class="s15">
  <span class="s14">کوری با لبخندی که به هیچ وجه نمیتونست از روی لبش پاکش کنه بازوی میسن رو فشار داد و سرش رو بالا و پایین کرد. «آره پرسیدی.» نگاهش رو از میسن گرفت و منتظر به لیام زل زد. «میای؟» </span>
</p><p class="s15">
  <span class="s14">لیام سیب زمینی توی دهنش که هنوز مشغول جویدنش بود رو قورت داد. «چی قراره ببینید؟» </span>
</p><p class="s15">
  <span class="s14">این بار نولان بدون اینکه سرش رو از توی گوشیش در بیاره جواب داد. «ارباب حلقه ها.» و بینیش رو بالا کشید و سعی کرد بدون نگاه کردن به میز قوطی نوشابه ش که نمیدونست چیزی توش مونده یا نه رو پیدا کنه.</span>
</p><p class="s15">
  <span class="s14">باید میرفت؟ نمیتونست به خودش دروغ بگه. تحمل خونه بعد از مرگ هوپ خیلی سخت شده بود. اون بیگل احمق بی عرضه تبدیل به یه تیکه ی جدا نشدنی از زندگیش شده بود و با وجود سن بالاش پا به پای انرژی بی پایان لیام دنبالش می دوید. مرگ بخاطر کهولت سن یکی از بهترین اتفاق هایی حساب میشه که میتونه برای یه سگ بیفته. ولی لیام انتظار داشت حداقل دوسال دیگه پیششون باشه. </span>
</p><p class="s15">
  <span class="s14">پس برای پرت کردن حواس خودش هم که شده باید قبول میکرد. سه هفته به اندازه ی کافی خودش رو زجر داده و بود میدونست افسردگی تنها چیزیه که با روحیه ش همخونی نداره. تیکه ی دوم سیب زمینی رو توی دهنش انداخت و همزمان با شنیدن صدای زنگ دفترش رو از روی میز برداشت. «میام. فقط...خونه ی کی؟»</span>
</p><p class="s15">
  <span class="s14">اینبار هیدن با دست به نولان اشاره کرد. البته که برای همچین کار وقت گیری خونه ی اون رو انتخاب میکردن. پدری که نصف سال رو خارج از کشور زندگی میکرد و الان یکی از همون نصفه های سال بود و میتونستن با خیال راحت خونه ی اون پسر رو به گند بکشن و کسی چیزی نگه. </span>
</p><p class="s15">
  <span class="s14">سرش رو تکون داد و ازشون دور شد. میتونست منتظر بمونه تا همشون باهم برن ولی خیلی ساده، انجامش نداد. اگه قرار بود از آخر هفته به خود قبلیش برگرده باید آخرین روزهای ناراحتی برای سگش رو - واقعا ناراحت- میگذورند. میدونست کار احمقانه ایه و اگه میسن بفهمه تا وقتی جون توی بدنش هست مسخرش میکنه ولی از دید خودش کار درستی بود. کمترین کاری بود که میتونست واسه احترام به سگ بیچارش انجام بده.</span>
</p><p class="s15">
  <span class="s14">آخرین کلاسش ادبیات آلمانی بود. اولین سالی بود که همچین چیزی توی دبیرستانشون به عنوان یه واحد اختصاصی آموزش داده میشد و برخلاف انتظار و امیدی که تمام کادر مدرسه داشتن استقبال خوبی ازش شد. کی فکرش رو میکرد بچه های دبیرستانی انقدر به همچین درسی علاقه نشون بدن؟</span>
</p><p class="s15">
  <span class="s14">کتاب هاش رو از توی لاکرش برداشت و مستقیم به سمت کلاسی که امیدوار بود بلایی سر استادش اومده و کنسل شده باشه قدم برداشت. </span>
</p><p class="s15">
  <span class="s14">به محض باز کردن در جواب سوالش به طور کاملا واضح وارد چشم هاش شد. اونقدر واضح که از خودش پرسید چرا از اول همچین سوالی باید وارد ذهنش بشه. معلوم بود که دو سوم کسایی که اون درس رو برداشتن هیچ علاقه ای به ادبیات آلمانی نداشتن. </span>
</p><p class="s15">
  <span class="s14">دوتا از مورد توجه ترین دانش آموزای دبیرستان توی اون کلاس بودن. هانا سامر، دختری که حتی آجرهای ساختمون مدرسه هم دوستش داشتن و الگوی تمام دخترهای سال اولیی بود که دلشون میخواست دیده شن. و نصف پسرهای اونجا دلشون میخواست یکبار هم که شده باهاش قرار بذارن. </span>
</p><p class="s15">
  <span class="s14">و کنارش، تئو ریکن. پسری که فقط برای خجالت زده کردنت دهنش رو باز میکرد. دخترا دوستش داشتن ولی نزدیکش نمیشدن. ترجیح میدادن از دور نگاهش کنن تا اینکه ریسک کنن و زبون اون پسر نیششون بزنه. برخلاف هانا که کیوتی پای کل دبیرستان بود تئو بخاطر تضادی که داشت جلب توجه میکرد. کنتراست بین هاله ی تاریکی که دورش رو گرفته و نمراتی که لیام حدس میزد از نود پایین تر نیومدن برای همه جالب بود. </span>
</p><p class="s15"><span class="s14">معمولا کسایی که توی دبیرستان برچسب </span> <span class="s14">“</span> <span class="s14">بد بوی</span> <span class="s14">”</span> <span class="s14"> بهشون میخورد صرفا یه سری پسر بیکار بودن که همیشه بوی سیگار میدادن و سال پایینی های خودشون رو زیر مشت و لگد میگرفتن. ولی ئتو هیچ وقت کسی رو نزده بود. فقط تذکر میداد و تذکرش اونقدر ترسناک بود که نخواد از دست و پاش کمک بگیره. </span></p><p class="s15">
  <span class="s14">عقب ترین صندلی رو برای نشستن انتخاب کرد و کتاب، دفتر و جامدادیش رو روی میز کوچیک چسبیده به دسته ی صندلی گذاشت. نگاهش ناخوداگاه سمت پسری که با فاصله ی سه صندلی دقیقا به روش نشسته بود کشیده شد. چرا همیشه رنگ های تیره میپوشید؟ لباس هاش توی طیف کوچیکی از طوسی تا مشکی خلاصه میشدن و بعضی وقت ها فقط یک رنگ رو استفاده میکرد، مثل همون موقع! تیشرتی که حدس میزد یه سایز بزرگتر باشه و شلوار جینی که روی هر پاش</span>
  <span class="s14"> دوتا زاپ بزرگ داشت. بوت های کمبت چرم و کلاه بیسبال. و همشون فقط یه رنگ داشتن، مشکی. </span>
</p><p class="s15">
  <span class="s14">لیام سرش رو پایین انداخت به خودش نگاه کرد. تیشرت سفید. کتونی های مشکی و شلوار طوسی. و سویشرت قرمزی که با وجود ماهیچه هایی که تمام تابستون سعی کرده بود روشون کار کنه توی تنش زار میزد. </span>
</p><p class="s15">
  <span class="s14">اگه اون پسر شبیه یه ببر مشکی بود لیام در برابرش شبیه خرگوشی بود که همزمان توی چند تا قوطی رنگ فرو رفته و بدون اینکه بشورنش گذاشتن خشک بشه. ولی مشکلی نداشت. حتی فکر سرتاپا مشکی پوشیدن هم بهش حس بدی میداد. </span>
</p><p class="s15">
  <span class="s14">پس سعی کرد افکارش رو درمورد فشنی که هیچ اطلاعی ازش نداشت کنار بزنه و قبل از ورود استادشون آخرین نگاهش رو به کتاب سرزمین گوجه های سبزی که ترجمه ش اذیتش میکرد بندازه تا اگه چیزی ازش پرسید بتونه بدون احمق نشون دادن تمام جودش جواب بده. </span>
</p><p class="s15"><a id="_GoBack" name="_GoBack"></a> <span class="s14">بعدا هم میتونست لباس پوشیدن خودش رو زیر سوال ببره. </span></p><p class="s15"> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>